


And a bit with a dog

by Ambrose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I have a thing for Ranya and animals apparently, Sorry Not Sorry, and a bit of worldbuilding I guess, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Anya brings home a puppy





	

Raven was doing pull ups – no way her injured leg would prevent her from staying in shape - when she was interrupted by the usual sounds of Anya coming back, and the not so usual sounds of excited... barking?!

She made her way to the main room, where Anya was trying to shush a small creature, that against all odds must be a puppy. Raven noted that her old science teachers would object to anything with two heads being assimilated to a dog, although she knew that phenomenon, if less frequent, already existed in the days before the war. Now, if Grounders still saw deformed humans as bad luck, they could not afford to do the same with horses and dogs, to which they could still find a use. Raven resented these eugenics either way, but there was nothing she could do.

She leaned against the door, watching with a smile as Anya still tried, and failed, to quiet the beige creature who kept whining, half-scared, half-excited to discover his new environment.

“I thought you didn't want us to have a dog?” she smiled down at her.

“This is different.”

Raven frowned. What could be different? Either you wanted a puppy or you didn't. She observed the small creature running around Anya and trying to climb her leg to be petted, and it didn't take her long to notice it had trouble with one of her legs.

“You have a taste for broken things, don't you? Starting a collection?”

Raven felt immediately sorry for snapping so, but she couldn't help it. Anya chose to ignore her outburst, even if she could have so easily thrown the remark back at her.

“They were gonna kill her. No use for hunting now, they said, even though I'm pretty sure she could run as fast as any once it's properly healed. And look at her! I couldn't let them do that!”

The puppy, right on cue, was now making aptly-called puppy eyes at Raven, who carefully bent down to stroke her heads.

“... so, I said I'd bring it to the wife instead,” Anya went on. “You got quite a reputation with my men so they didn't dare object.”

It still amazed Raven that they somehow feared her more than Anya in that regard, but she'd yelled at them often enough for going the easy way and killing a creature that could be saved if they really put their mind to it, or wanting a mother to kill her infant to erase the shame or a difformation. They probably figured it was because of her own handicap, but she'd always held her ground, and so long as it worked... And apparently, Anya had caught the disease too.

Raven closed the distance between them to kiss her, the puppy barking at them in incomprehension.

“She needs a name, though”, Anya said between kisses. “To make it official.”

“Cerberus.”

Anya frowned.

“Cerbera then?” It was Raven's turn to make the puppy eyes.

“Either way, she's a head short.”

“Eh! Don't insult my baby!”

Anya laughed, and the puppy barked in answer.

“Cerbera Reyes it is then!”

 

 


End file.
